In the manufacture of upholstered furniture, such as sofas and chairs, it is often desirable to use decorative fasteners, such as decorative nails or tacks, to affix the upholstery to the frame of the furniture product. The use of decorative fasteners to affix upholstery to the furniture product provides the opportunity to create a certain desired aesthetically pleasing appearance. For example, leather and imitation leather upholstery may be affixed to a furniture frame by using decorative fasteners that include a brass colored fastener cap, to provide a rich, elegant and yet casual appearance to the furniture product. Further, a matching fabric covered fastener cap can provide an elegant and unobtrusive fastening device, or if covered in a complementary material, can provide an attractive accent to the upholstered furniture product.
Further, in the manufacture of upholstered chairs, sofas, and the like, a finished upholstered panel may be affixed to the upholstered chair or sofa, as a step in the manufacturing because, for example, a finished furniture product will generally include decorative fasteners, as compared to a furniture component, such as the upholstered panels described above.